


My Sweetest Downfall

by Keeper of Tales (CodenameLoki)



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Barebacking, Because Holy Praise Kink, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Male Character, Bite Play, Biting, Bloodplay, Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Bruises, Choking, Collars, Consensual Kink, Creampie, Cuddles, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Daddy Roman Reigns, Daddy Seth Rollins, Dean Is A Good Boy, Dean is the best sub ever, Deepthroating, Did I Mention Praise Kink?, Dom/sub, Domme Paige, Established Relationship, F/M, Face-Sitting, Felching, For Lack Of A Better Term, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Gay Sex, Glove Kink, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Heterosexual Sex, Homosexuality, In Exactly This Situation, In That Roman Was Never Married, Light Bondage, M/M, Male/Female Felching, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Oral Sex, POV Multiple, Pet Names, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Rimming, Roman Is Kinda Heteroflexible, Roman/Paige, Rough Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sub Dean Ambrose, Subspace, Vaginal Sex, ambrollins - Freeform, saliva
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 05:55:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3598908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CodenameLoki/pseuds/Keeper%20of%20Tales
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>And history books forgot about us</i><br/>And the bible didn't mention us, not even once</p><p> </p><p>See, this is what happens when hotels overbook. You wind up with two couples crammed into one room and you just have to make the best of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Sweetest Downfall

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I type up a little smut scenario on tumblr and people want more.
> 
> Just assume that this is mild canon divergence- Roman's never been married and he and Paige have been dating for a few months to a year.

This could all have been averted with a sock on the doorknob.

As it turns out, though, perhaps them walking in when they did wasn't such a bad thing.

 

Roman takes a step back, twisting his head away from the sight in front of him. Granted, he and Paige are back earlier than anticipated from their date, and granted, it's not anyone's fault that the hotel had overbooked a bunch of rooms, sticking the four of them in a double queen, but really, a little warning would have been nice.

He can feel Paige pushing against his back, trying to shuffle him out of the way. She ducks under his arm, her eyes widening at the sight of Dean and Seth, and he flaps a hand at her, trying to ward her off.

"He is completely in subspace, isn't he?" 

"Subspace?" Roman lifts an eyebrow. 

"Blissed out from being dommed," she clarifies, and Roman takes a second look.

Dean is facedown on the bed, eyes at half-mast, a tiny smile on his lips. He's collared, his pants around his knees, ass in the air. Seth crouches behind him, a taut nylon leash clenched in his fist, his tongue working Dean's ass like it's a buffet. Neither of them is paying any attention to their new audience, although Seth had looked up when they came in the door.

"Looks like they had the same idea as us," Paige murmurs, hooking one finger into Roman's belt loop.

"Uh huh." It isn't the first time Roman's walked in on Dean and Seth, whether they were engaged in a scene or just plain fucking, but it brought him up short every time. He was straight, he'd always been straight, but goddamn if watching his brothers together didn't rev his engine. His eyes drift over to Paige, who seems completely unbothered by what they're watching as she works her lower lip between her teeth.

Seth lifts his head from Dean, one gloved hand coming up to wipe wetness from his beard. "Enjoying the show?"

"Nnk," is all Roman can come up with, and Paige starts to laugh. 

Seth grins, one thumb smoothing slowly over Dean's rear. "We won't bother you guys if you don't bother us, unless you think that might be weird?"  
Paige toys with her lip ring for a moment, considering. "Or… we could all play together?"

Seth and Roman both shoot her startled looks- Dean's still blissed out on the bed, Seth having shifted his hand down to probe his entrance with gloved fingers- and she shrugs "Unless you're not interested."

"I'm interested," Seth allows, and glances at Roman. "It's up to you, big man."

"What about him?" Roman asks, nodding at Dean. Seth bends over him, nosing at the curls behind Dean's ears.

"You wanna play with Paige and Rome, baby boy?"

Dean's eyelids flutter open, and he raises his head, aware that there are now two more people in the room. He makes no move to cover himself, just gives the others a few slow, lazy blinks. "M'yeah."

"Good boy," Seth praises him, running a hand down Dean's spine. He steps back, considering Roman and Paige for a moment, then tosses Dean's leash to Paige. "He's all yours. Dean, colour?"

"Mm, green," Dean mumbles, and Paige tugs sharply on his leash. He slithers onto the floor, kneeling at her feet and gazing up at her raptly. She smirks, wrapping the nylon tether around her fist and stepping closer to tower over him. 

"Someone's trained you."

"Yes, Mistress," he replies, breathlessly, hands folded between his knees, but not touching himself. He had been trained, and not just by Seth. 

Paige reaches down to cup his chin in her hands. "You're going to be a good boy for me?"

"Yes, Mistress." His tongue slips out, curling around the edge of his upper lip. "I'm yours."

"Good. Would you like to taste me?" she asks, ignoring Roman's little squeak behind them. Dean nods eagerly, blue eyes fixing on the button of her jeans. Paige slips her hand down and pops it open, then holds her hands out and away from her, giving him access. "Well?"

His fingers tremble slightly as he works her zipper down, and Seth steps forward to run fingers over those wild red-brown curls, soothing him back into subspace. Dean's large hands grip Paige's hips, pushing beneath the denim and shoving her jeans down in one smooth motion. He nuzzles into her pubic mound, inhaling the heady scent, the thin material of her panties the only thing stopping him. 

Paige slips her fingers under his jaw again, tilting his eyes up to her. "Take them off. With your teeth." She fists the fingers of her other hand in his curls, gifts him the words "good boy" and he mewls softly, pleased with the praise.

Roman groans, tries to muffle it with one hand, pressing the palm of the other against the front of his black chinos, breath huffing out slowly. Seth suppresses a grin from where he's standing behind Dean; he's hard as hell too, but half the fun was in the buildup. "Big brother has a bit of a thing for ladies in charge, hm?" 

Roman refuses to dignify that with an answer, ignoring Seth's smirk in favour of watching Dean- Dean, of all people- on his knees and peeling the panties off of Roman's girlfriend with that red, wet mouth as Paige slides backwards onto the edge of the bed, spreading her legs so that Dean can take up residence between them.

She looks up at Seth and Roman with a feral smile and points to Seth. "You'll get to finish what you started with him in a bit. And you-" Her dark shadowed eyes meet Roman's rapt grey ones. "You just have to wait your turn, Daddy. But maybe Seth with play with you, for now."

She nudges the back of Dean's head with her heel, urging him forward as Roman lets out a low moan of want, shifting as the heavy weight of his cock tents the front of his pants. He's barely aware of Seth moving closer, until he feels cool leather slipping up over his ribs, and he looks down at his baby brother. "Seth?"

Seth presses his nose into Roman's collarbone, inhaling detergent and cologne. "You wanna play, big brother? While we watch?"

"Mm," Roman replies, bumping Seth's forehead with his own. "Go slow."

"I can go slow," Seth agrees, moving his gloved hands from Roman's ribcage to the front of his chinos. "I know how to play." He slides down to the floor and looks up at Roman for permission, which comes as a nod. Seth pops the fly of Roman's pants and draws out his cock. 

"Don't let him come," Paige commands from the bed. "Neither of you have permission for that."

Seth shivers, a motion matched by Roman as he buries his fingers in Seth's hair, guiding him forward, onto his cock, his grey eyes focused on the pair on the bed. "I like a woman who knows what to do with her men."

Dean's callused palms press against Paige's waist, blue eyes looking up at Paige over the pale, flat plane of her belly, inquiring. She nods, and he dives in, all long tongue and wet saliva, and Paige's head falls back against the duvet, both hands fisting in Dean's curls as he laps at her folds in long strokes. 

He can hear Seth and Roman's low murmurs, but that's not important right now. Important is Mistress, and pleasing her. He has to be a Good Boy, so that she'll pet him and praise him, and so Seth will be satisfied with his performance. His tongue presses hard against her clit, laving it, gentle, then rough, then gentle again before sliding down to dip into her opening, sampling her juices as they flood over his tastebuds. 

He loves the feeling of fingers in his hair, yanking tight- he knows he's Being Good when that happens. Mistress is moaning, now, her hips hitching as he suckles lightly on her clit, his hands smoothing up and down her soft skin. 

"Dean," Paige gasps, low, and he pulls back to lay a kiss on the crease of her thigh, acknowledging. "You're such a good boy, Dean." She lifts her head, dark eyes seeking out Seth, who is alternating between rolling his fist over Roman's stiff dick and sucking on the tip of it. "Seth, come take care of your boy."

Roman whines as Seth immediately pulls away and goes to Dean. He pulls him to his feet as Paige scoots up the bed, and then shoves him down, back into his earlier. "Get your face back in her pussy, baby boy. She never said you were done."

Dean lets out a happy noise and settles back in, using his thumbs to hold Paige open for his lapping tongue, worshipping at her shrine as she praises him in that low accented voice. She's gasping under his mouth, toes curling as her wetness soaks his cheeks and chin, his stubble rasping roughly against her skin. His breath hitches a little when he feels Seth's mouth on him, moving smoothly, working him open. 

Roman can't feel his tongue; he knows it's there, but the sight of his girlfriend on her back, legs spread wide and in complete control of his brothers has made him go curiously numb. The only thing he's really, acutely aware of is his dick pulsing in his hand, warm and heavy. He wants to fuck, but Paige told him to wait, and Roman won't ignore that. Instead he jerks himself, slowly, and listens to the breathy whines and moans coming from the three on the bed. 

Seth thinks this might be the hottest thing he's ever done in his damn life, tongue fucking Dean Ambrose while Dean eats Paige out like a starving man- it was titillating, sharing Dean, knowing that he would always come back to Seth, Knowing that Dean was putting that talented mouth to good use, judging by Paige arching up, trying to push Dean's face closer.

He bites at Dean's asscheek as he pulls back, gloved hands finding their way to Dean's hips. "Paige?"

"Ah, fuck- yeah, Seth?" Paige yanks Dean's hair, hard, eliciting a pleased hum from him, and looks up at Seth, her lower lip caught between her teeth- she's close, Seth is pretty sure, and he nods down at Dean, still bobbing between Paige's open thighs. "Mind if I fuck him? When you're through with him, of course."

Paige considers this, even as her thighs tremble under Dean's large hands and her breath catches in her throat. "Do it now."

Seth blinks. "Now? While he's-?"

"Mm, yes, fuck him." She looks over at Roman, still patiently waiting, and smiles. "Almost ready for you, Daddy."

Roman's embarrassed wheeze amuses Seth, and he shoots a glance over his shoulder as he strips off his pants and reaches for a condom. "You ain't the only Daddy here, Roman. Isn't that right, baby boy?" Seth directs this to Dean, whose agreement is muffled by where his face is, and Seth grins, sliding a knee in between Dean's legs to push his thighs open. 

Dean very much wants to continue worshipping Mistress, but his head comes up involuntarily as Seth mounts him and slides home, a low moan sliding from his lips. "Daddy…"

And damn if _that_ doesn't go straight to Roman's cock- he's never heard Dean call Seth "Daddy", and certainly not in that needy, broken way. 

"I got you baby, I got you," Seth breathes, as Dean clenches around him, adjusting to the familiar intrusion. He buries his hand in Dean's reddish curls again and shoves his head back down, eliciting a squall from Paige as Dean redoubles his efforts, long slow licks alternating with quick flicks against her clit, sending sparks of pleasure up her spine.

Seth fucks into him slowly, gloved hands tight on Dean's bare hips. He meets Paige's eyes over the long, pale expanse of Dean's back and gives her a lazy grin- it's been a long time since he's had Dean like this, spitted on his cock while Dean's mouth is occupied with someone else, and he likes it- which she returns.

Dean's fingers curl against her skin as Seth's cock moves in him, stroking against his sweet spot, making him whine. Paige tugs on his hair to remind him that he's not finished yet, and he fastens his lips over her clit, bathing it with his tongue as he sucks, obscenely, and then she's coming, thighs tight on either side of Dean's head, nearly ripping his hair out, her heels pressed into his shoulder blades as she cries out her release.

He's not finished with Mistress yet, she's not quite at the level of satisfaction that will bring the most adulation, and he wants that. He wants to be rewarded with Mistress' approval, to be told that he's well-behaved, that he's Doing As He's Told, so he slides his mouth down and his tongue slips into her cunt, the muscles at her entrance swollen and quivering from her orgasm. A second one follows quickly, and then a third on the heels of that one, as he rubs the tip of his nose against her orgasm-tender clitoris while he thrusts his tongue up against the top of her pussy. 

Seth is flatly astonished at Dean's ability to eat pussy- he knows how good Dean's mouth is of course, he's had his dick inside it more times than he can possibly count, and he's been rimmed by the man until he's wrung out and screaming- and his hips actually stutter stop for a few seconds as he watches Paige writhe against the covers. Peering back over his shoulder, he can see Roman's eyes fastened on Paige, and he's stopped fondling himself too, savouring how she looks when she comes.

Dean raises his head and nuzzles into Paige's soft inner thigh, hoping for some appreciation. She gives it to him, curling her shaking legs under her and sitting up, cupping his wet face in her hands, praising him, telling him he's beautiful, and good, he was so good to her, and she's petting him, pale fingers running through his tangled hair as Seth picks up his rhythm again, quicker now, the sound of his skin smacking against Dean's ass and thighs filling the room, mingling with Paige's murmured appreciation. 

He can't see Dean's face, but he can tell, from the way his muscles are lax and sloppy that he's deep into subspace, being told he's wonderful and caressed like a beloved pet. Seth's aware of Roman's presence next to him on the bed- he'd missed Paige gesturing her lover over, too lost in the feeling of Dean around him, submitting to him completely- and then Roman is stroking over Dean's skin too, rumbling praise at him, and he knows that this is as close to heaven as Dean Ambrose can get.

Paige reaches for Roman, pulling him close and winding her arms around his waist as she looks up at him. His hair falls between them, curtaining them off for a brief second before Paige pushes it back and pulls him down into a searing kiss. His hands find her breasts, thumbs brushing over her nipples, drawing them into tight little peaks.

"Do you want your turn now, Daddy?" she asks, and he replies by drawing a nipple into his mouth and sucking gently before moving onto the other one as she lets out little mews of pleasure. 

Roman reaches between her legs and cups her, warm and slippery against his fingers. "That was the hottest fucking thing I've ever seen, you know that?" He looks back at Dean, on elbows and knees, his head hanging down, hair brushing against his forearms as Seth humps into him, and Roman smiles before turning back to Paige. "You up for a little more?"

"Always," she says, and shoves him down onto his back. She licks up his cock, her tongue teasing the head, heavy against her tongue and absolutely leaking, before straddling his hips and reaching down to bring his rigid member to her entrance. She flips her hair back from her face and sinks down onto Roman's shaft with a sigh of pure pleasure. His hands settle onto her hips, over the red marks Dean had left behind, and he lets her take control. 

Seth reaches down and bites at Dean's back, hard. "Colour?"

"Green," Dean grunts, arching up into him. "Bite me, Daddy. Make me yours."

"You're already mine," Seth chastises him, but he complies, bending down to chew his way up Dean's spine, eliciting little gasps and hisses from him. Seth makes sure the marks will stay before he abruptly pulls out and yanks Dean upright by his hair. 

"You-" he slips two fingers under the flat collar Dean is wearing and jerks his head back sharply. "Belong to me." He reaches down to strip off the condom; he wants his own turn inside Dean's mouth.

"I know, Daddy," Dean whispers, pushing his cheek into the hollow of Seth's shoulder. "M yours, I've always been yours."

"Good." Seth grabs the leash and hauls Dean forward on all fours, pulling his jaw down and forcing his cock into that wet, hot mouth. Dean's cry is muffled by the sudden intrusion, but he wants to please, so he pulls in as much as he can in one go, one hand squeezing Seth's hip as his face is fucked. He can feel his eyes watering, his throat clenching up, and he's so glad that he has minimal gag reflex left as he swallows Seth's dick down.

Seth can feel Dean gagging on his cock, but he doesn't stop rocking his hips; if Dean needs to quit, he'll tap out and he's not doing that. If anything, he's trying to take Seth deeper, wanting so much to satisfy his lover. 

Seth draws back, wrapping his leather clad fingers around his member and hauling Dean in by the leash again. He rubs the head against Dean's swollen lips, teasing, and Dean's tongue is chasing after it, getting in the occasional quick lick. "You love usin that tongue of yours, don't you?" Seth says as he smears the precome from the head of his dick over Dean's lips and face. "Open." 

Dean complies, opening up like a baby bird, and Seth smirks as he pushes his cock back inside. Dean hums in pleasure, focusing on the velvety weight against his tongue as he bobs back and forth, taking Seth deep before letting him pop out of his mouth, all spit and precome, then drawing him back in to go again. 

Seth groans, pumping his hips in time with Dean's movement, the hand not pulling the leash taught fisted in his baby boy's hair. Dean is good, so fucking good with his mouth, and he's not choking now, his throat relaxed from long years of practice. Set regrets that, a little; he likes it when Dean gags around his length, it makes him feel powerful.

Dean dares to give Seth a lust-filled gaze from under his long eyelashes, and that it; Seth gives him a push to the chest, knocking him onto his back before covering him, pressing his weight down onto Dean. He hooks a leg over his shoulder and takes his cock in gloved hand again, lining it up with Dean's hole and pushing back it, his teeth snapping shut on the thin skin of Dean's collarbone, pulling out the first real cry of pain from his lover. He bathes the rapidly-darkening bruise with his tongue as Dean's hands tangle in his hair, wishing that he could reach more of Dean's neck. He settles for nibbling along his jawline and leaving his marks up under Dean's ears instead. "Talk to me, baby. Tell me what you want."

"Just want you, Daddy," Dean breathes, bucking up under him, one hand still in Seth's hair, the other clawing into his shoulder and back "Anything you can fuckin give me, I wanna take it."

"My dick?" Seth hisses, warmth blooming in his belly like it always did when Dean used that particular endearment; despite the fact that Dean was older, he was more than happy to acquiesce to that particular kink of Seth's. He pulls back and takes both of Dean's wrists in his hands, pinning them to the bed above Dean's head- Roman reaches out, almost absently, his attention still anchored firmly on Paige as she rides him, and holds them in place, freeing Seth's hands to run over Dean's torso, blunt nails digging bright red lines down the pale skin.

"Fuck yeah," Dean says, staring up in to his face, his eyes slightly glazed- he's deep, Seth thinks, it's going to take a lot to bring him down- as he pushes his hips up, trying to get some friction on his aching cock. It curves over his belly, leaving little smears of precome each time Seth thrusts; he knows better than to touch himself during a scene, even if his wrists weren't being held down by Roman's right hand- the left is back on Paige's breasts, the fingers idly flicking the pink nubs of her nipples.

Seth makes a scolding noise and Dean ceases the attempt, obedient as he never is outside of a scene. "I want your cock, Seth. Please, Daddy, _please_ fuck me." 

That elicits an involuntary groan from Roman- Dean is never like this, never needing and begging and open this way- and Paige leans down, black matte fingernails digging into his broad shoulders. "So many Daddies getting fucked right now. You like it, yeah?"

"Mm," he agrees, and pulls her down to kiss him again. 

Seth watches them, then looks down at Dean, those blue, blue eyes and that wet mouth. He claims his lover in a kiss of his own, and he can fucking taste Paige on Dean. He growls and pulls Dean's lower lip between his teeth, possessive. He doesn't mind sharing, but he feels compelled, now, to remind Dean of who he belongs to as he fucks into that willing body.

Paige is moaning, calling for Roman, and Seth looks up in time to see her shove down on his big brother, hard, as she comes again- he has a brief moment of envy, because the most he's ever had in one session is two- arching her back, Roman's hands on her breasts as she shudders on top of him.

"Ah, fuck. Fuck me, Daddy. _Oh_ -" And then Roman is gripping her waist, so slim in his huge hands, and fucking up into her as she clings to him, lifting up from the bed to bury himself in her, and then Roman is coming too, and he's fucking _loud_ , in case anyone around them was still in the dark as to what was going on. 

"Jesus, girl. Jesus," he says, subsiding on the bed. He combs her hair back from her face and kisses her as his cock slips free, followed by a trickle of come- he hadn't stopped to put anything on. His hands find her ass, urging her up, one last thing he wanted. She went willingly, swiveling around in a smooth, practiced motion, and Seth realizes what she's about to do the instant before it happens.

"Oh fuck that's hot," he groans, watching as Paige settles herself onto Roman's face, leaning forward and bracing herself on his broad chest to give him better access- Seth can just see Roman's chin working away between her thighs, and realizes that his big brother is cleaning his own come out of Paige. Seth's always wanted to know what that fucking tongue would be like. Judging by the bliss on Paige's face, Roman is nearly as good as Dean is.

Dean whines under him, bringing Seth's attention back to him. Seth grins, nuzzling under Dean's ear, breath ghosting over the sweat-sticky skin. "Do you wanna come too, sweetheart?"

"Nnngh," Dean says, burying his face in Seth's neck, and Seth chuckles. He pins Dean's hands down with his left hand, reaches for the leash still hooked to Dean's collar and quickly ropes his wrists together. He curls his right around Dean's cock, the left trailing up Dean's chest- he hasn't shaved it lately, Seth can feel hairs snagging the material of his gloves- to work on Dean's nipples, pinching them until Dean hisses in pain. Seth slides his hand further up, coming to rest just above the collar, and he squeezes to show his intentions. 

"Colour?"

"Green," Dean pants, closing his eyes and tilting his head back willingly. He trusts, and that's so hard to do, but he's never been hurt by this man- at least, not in a way that he didn't acquiesce to- and then Daddy is choking him, the pressure on his throat bringing dark spots into Dean's vision, but he can still breathe, so it's okay. His eyes roll back, pleasure rippling through him as he gives up all control and he murmurs again,"Green." Because he doesn't want to be asked, he just wants to enjoy this feeling of floating free in his own head.

Seth is working hard on Dean's thick cock, fisting it hard and fast, twisting his wrist when his palm slides over the wet head, sloppy, and Dean is wriggling, helpless little strangled cries spilling from his mouth, and then Seth feels hot streaks spurting over the back of his hand, even through the leather of his glove. Dean's eyes are wide now, shining up at Seth, his pupils blown as he shoots his load over his own belly, up his chest with a moan that's more like a rough sigh.

Seth lets go of Dean's neck and hauls Dean's other leg up over his shoulder as he leans down to lick a couple of droplets from where they've ended up on Dean's unshaven chin, bending his lover nearly in half. He's fucking him deep now, screwing him good and hard because he wants Dean to feel this tomorrow and the day after, and the day after that. He can feel his own peak rapidly approaching, and he wants to see that spark in Dean's eye when he comes. so he starts talking, low and rough, not caring who hears. "Good boy. You're so good to your Daddy, Dean, you always know how to satisfy me. You're so wonderful to me, you know that? So willing, so eager to make Daddy happy."

"Seth… fuck, Daddy, please," Dean pleads with him. "I want you to come, Seth, I want to feel you finish in me."

"Fuck-" Seth sighs, as he hits the edge and spills over, letting go with a long moan, Dean's name following on the tail end as Seth slides home once, twice, three more times, squirting up inside of Dean, raw and warm and wet, a pleasure they rarely allow themselves. He thinks briefly that maybe he should have grabbed another condom, but the urge to bite Dean's chest sweeps it away quickly as he sinks his teeth into the rough skin, popping it open in a few places as he grinds out the last vestiges of his climax, and Dean actually yowls in pleasurepainwantneed. 

Seth claws down his sides, hard enough that he knows it's going to bruise, Dean is going to be fucking _covered_ in bruises in a few hours and the thought makes Seth feel warm inside. He licks up the scarlet droplets his teeth brought forth as Dean trembles under him. Roman and Paige are both watching them as he slides out of Dean, reaching up to pull the makeshift restraint from around Dean's wrists before he presses himself down on Dean, pulling him into his arms and burying his face in those unkempt curls, blowing air from his nose like a horse. Roman quirks an eyebrow at Seth. 

"Aftercare," Seth explains. "This sort of thing takes a lot out of him; he needs to come down knowing that he's okay." He lays kisses over Dean's face, his forehead, his eyelids, down his nose and along his jaw as Dean's hands come up to cup Seth's shoulders. "I got you, honey."

"Mm," Dean grunts, pushing his face into Seth's chest, breathing heavy. Seth pets him, hands tracking over Dean's hair, over his face and neck, his shoulders and back, steadying him while he comes back to himself, slowly. 

Paige slides off the bed and goes over to the mini fridge, returning with a couple of water bottles. Seth takes the one she offers him, although he's not sure Dean's able to drink just yet and cracks it; he needs a drink, anyway. 

Paige curls up in Roman's lap and they watch Seth sit up, leaning back against the headboard with Dean sprawled over his chest like a rug. Seth peels his gloves off with his teeth and lays his hands on Dean's back, callused fingertips running over the bumps and ridges of scar tissue there.

"He gonna be okay?"Roman asks, concern colouring his voice. Seth doesn't take his focus off of Dean, still stroking his lover's sweat-sticky, heated skin, but he nods at Roman's question.

Paige takes a long drink from her water. "You've never seen someone come down from an endorphin high?"

"Is that what that is?" Roman eyeballs Seth sternly. "Y'all do this on the regular?"

"Yeah," Seth agrees. He knows what he's doing.

Dean's eyes flicker open and he lets out a groan, curling deeper against Seth. He's alright, Seth's always brought him down safely, and he wishes he could tell Roman that, but he doesn't seem to have language skills at the moment. He can feel Seth petting him, and there's a small, smooth hand on his leg that has to belong to Paige. It feels good, and he lifts his head from Seth's chest long enough to give her a small smile.

Seth nudges him with the water bottle, so he takes it and drinks, knowing that it'll help centre him. "M'okay."

"You sure."

"Mhm." Dean flicks his hair out of his eyes and looks at Roman. "I'm fine."

Seth runs his hand over Dean's back again and cuddles him. "Need to talk it out?"

"Nope," Dean replies. "It was good. I'm good."

"You got your language back," Seth avers, nuzzling the short hairs at the back of Dean's neck. Dean hums agreement, running his fingers over Seth's thigh. Seth tugs lightly at the collar and clicks the buckle open. The tag- one of their official dog tags, the Hounds of Justice one, the back engraved with the words, "DA: I did, I do, I will love you. SR"- jingles against the metal buckle as Seth sets it aside and draws Dean close again. "You _are_ good."

Roman and Paige decamp to the other bed, Paige tucking herself between Roman's massive arms and pulling the covers up to her chin. Dean's more or less back to himself, it seems, and the four of them rest quietly, the only sound in the room the air conditioner kicking on, whooshing fresh air into the sex-heady atmosphere.

Seth coaxes Dean under the covers and wraps his arms around him again, mouthing at one of the fingerprints he left on Dean's neck. "Love you, baby boy."

"Mmm," Dean agrees, head pillowed on Seth's arm, eyes closing. He can hear Roman rumbling at Paige, and her replying in that accent of hers, but he doesn't care enough to try to make out the words. He's well-fucked and warm and he knows he's loved, so he lets himself drift off, Seth still stroking his hair gently.


End file.
